


Fantasytale

by RiderPhantomhive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Frisk Needs A Hug, Mild Gore, POV Third Person, other characters will show up and i'll tag them as they do.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderPhantomhive/pseuds/RiderPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world that was not quite our own, and far away from realitly...a small child stood inside of an impressive castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> This is an au i've been working on for a very long time and this is probably gonna be a massive project lol, anyway. i'm gonna post this now, just a warning. i haven't betaed this at all. 
> 
> rip
> 
> okay, lets go~~

In a world that's not quite our own, and far away from realitly.....A small child stood inside of an impressive castle, they looked down to their hands and then to the knife that they held.

 

"..."

 

The child pulled their cape closer around themself and whimpered....

 

They didn't want to...they couldn't.

 

"Kill the king and then we'll give you a family, a h o m e"

 

that was the order that they were given when they were chosen for this mission.....that's the order they were told to follow to ensure that they would have a future...

 

they gripped the knife tighter.

 

They always wondered what having a family was like....before they were taken in by the human guardsmen, they just lived in a small, overpacked orphanage which didn't really care for them at all...but the guards...they gave them food, water, shelter, and an education....and a promise for family....

 

but, only if they obliged by their order.

 

The king's door stood tall in front of them....they took in a shuddering breath and gripped the knife even tighter....

 

They had somehow managed to sneak through the kingdom of monsters, and somehow they had managed to make it to the king...

 

the king that they were tasked to kill...

 

their hand accidently pressed against the blade.....big red drops of blood spilled from it and created a small pool of blood by their feet....

 

they fell to their knees, dropping the knife and staining their pants with blood....

 

". . . . ."

 

tears began to spill from their eye and their soul ached and in a voice that they never used....

 

"i.....i can't..."

 

but....they had to....didn't they.....they....had to....

 

if they didn't, then they would become a traitor to their kingdom, they would be cast out a society....they would be killed....

 

they dropped the knife.

 

"...."

 

but....to kill somebody to be accepted....even with all of their training....it just....felt...wrong...

 

they looked down at their status....

 

Frisk:

20 HP

20 ATK

20 DEF...

.

.

.

1 LV....

 

"I....I can't!!!"

 

their voice echoed throughout the castle and they threw the knife aside, more tears over taking them

 

they bent over grabbing at their hair, blood causing it to clump together...

 

they whimpered and they began to sob

 

"i...i just....i c..cant... "

 

they looked to the mess of blood and tears surrounding them.....

 

they held out a single finger...

 

and with the blood....they had wrote.

 

"I ' M S O R R Y"

 

and with that...they had run away, far, far away....hoping that nobody would ever find them... hoping that they would just die....

 

...

 

but they didnt.

 

They didn't know how long they ran....they just know that they were exausted...and when they tripped over large, twisting vines....they collapsed and didn't get up...but...instead of death....they were granted a new life.....

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the toriel tag comes into play lol.

.

.

.

.

They woke up in a bed, not on the ground, not on a mat, not on a couch, and not on a pile of dirty clothing...a bed.

Their eyes widened and they shoved themselves out of the bed however..their body was too weak to pull themselves up, and they ended up passing out where they stood....and the last thing they saw before they passed out were a pair of white feet and a purple gown....

.

.

.

.

They woke up again with a cool rag on their forehead, they looked to the side and they saw a pair of white furry hands hovering over their soul....a strange green glow, surrounding the red soul.....

They fell back asleep.

 

.

.

.

.

They woke up again.....and they were alone....and finally strong enough to pull themselves up so they could sit themself up...

"....?"

they looked around and they smelled something wonderful....

they turned their head and they saw a bowl of grits...next to something that looked like one of those...'pies' they've seen the guardsmen eat before...

they blinked....

they looked around for the source of this 'pie'

"..."

The door leading outside of the room was open and they could hear a woman humming from somewhere outside....

"..."

their stomach growled....

" ..."

They didn't touch the pie...or the grits....they probably weren't for them anyway...

They continued to stare out of the door.

 

"...."

Their stomach growled again...

 

they decided to go back to sleep....it's not like they haven't gone to sleep hungry before....

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Who knows how much longer later, they woke up to the sounds of dishes clicking, they turned their head and they finally got a full look at the monster who had kept them here...

 

" ..."

she was absoultly beautiful with large red eyes, glistening white fur, and a deep purple dress, endowned with the symbol of monster kind....

 

This monster had taken the bowl of grits and replaced it with a new bowl, the pie; however, was still warm...S

he left again, and then came back....placing a glass of water besides them...she looked over, and her eyes met with theirs. 

 

She gasped and nearly dropped the water glass

 

"My child!! You're awake!!!"

 

they blinked, looking at her with wide eyes....

 

"Oh, i'm so happy you're well! When I found you, you were just about dead....but you're alright now!!"

 

they blinked

 

"Can you sit up my child?"

 

they looked at the food, and then to the woman, and then to their own self...

 

they picked themself back up...

 

their stomach growled.

 

they looked away

 

"Are you hungry my child? here! this is for you!"

 

she offered both the grits and the pie.

 

"I didn't know if you were well enough to eat my pie....so I've also brought something that should be a little easier on your stomach...."

 

They looked at both the pie and the grits....the pointed at themselves as if to ask 'for me?'

 

"Yes! Of course this is for you!! You're sick, and you need to eat my child!!"

 

they blinked again, and took the grits into their hands...not wanting to eat the pie because they knew from experience that they deserved nothing of the sort...

 

they took a small bite of the grits and blinked....somehow...this woman had managed to make the usually plain and bland grits taste amazing!

 

they rapidly ate more of the grits, shoving them in their mouth as fast as they could.

 

The woman placed a hand over their own hand....and they winced, preparing to be hit, but she just smiled, shook her head and said:

 

"Slow now....we don't want you to choke..." 

 

So they just nodded and continued eating, but at a proper pace....and after they had finished the grits the woman had offered them the glass of water, which they had downed instantly.

 

she refilled it and they realized just how thirsty they were....

 

after three cups of water, she offered the pie and said

 

"My name is Toriel....what is your name my child?"

 

they held the plate of pie in their hands and frowned...

 

they....looked back up...and in a raspy voice they mumbled

 

"....Frisk...."

 

Toriel smiled and she patted them on the head.

 

"Well then Frisk...i'll make sure to take good care of you, as long as you wish to stay...alright?"

 

"..."

 

They took a bite of the pie, and their eyes lit up.....it was the most amazing thing they've ever tasted...

 

"...o...okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i posted two chapters in one night. i'm tired lol, night~
> 
> review?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! i hope you liked it!!!
> 
> review?


End file.
